


Baby Boy

by Sameen_Shaw



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Yeosang, Use of Safe Words, dom reader, gender neutral reader, reader could be of any gender, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameen_Shaw/pseuds/Sameen_Shaw
Summary: Yeosang looks the best when he is all spread out and vulnerable, completely at your mercy.





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our beautiful, Yeosang! I really wanted to write something for his birthday and so I figured a self indulgent fic of Yeosang being an innocent sub would be just perfect.

 

 

 

Yeosang always looks beautiful. He is stunning. He can look good in any outfit and pull of any look with ease, whether he is all dressed up for stage or when he is straight out of bed without any makeup. He still looks perfect to you. Your perfect boy.

 

But nothing is compares to the way he looks when he is all spread out on your bed, laying on his stomach, hands tightly grasping the smooth sheets underneath, ass bright red from all the spanks he just received. And he just takes it. Takes it all like a good boy he is. The best. Always so eager to please. Will do whatever you say. He wants to obey. He wants to be good. Good for you.

 

"Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" You praise him. Hands gently massaging his sore ass. He whimpers. He loves it when you praise him. He can never get enough of it.

 

"Pl-please.." he moans, eyes brimming with fresh tears. " N-need.. Need m-more.." he sobs.

 

"Do I need to remind you who is in charge here?" You emphasize by delivering a harsh spank on his left cheek.

 

"Ah.. N-no no.." he cries. You show him no mercy and spank him again, harder this time, on the right cheek.

 

"That's right. I get to decide what I am going to do with you today. You are being so naughty today." You spank him again a couple times. Yeosang screams.

 

"Pl-please. I'll be good. I pro-promise." he pleads.

 

"Such a pathetic little boy. Can't even keep his mouth shut. Did I give you permission to speak?"

 

"N-no no.."

 

You spank him again.

 

"Such a stupid baby. Can't even follow my instructions. Such a disobedient sub. I should find someone else, huh? I bet that friend of yours, what was his name again? Your childhood friend?"

 

"Woo-Wooyoung.." Yeosang says quietly.

 

"That's right. Wooyoung. I bet he'd make a better sub than you."

 

"N-no, no please. Don't go to him..." Yeosang begs.

 

"And Why shouldn't I?"

 

"Red. Please p-please.." Yeosang starts crying. He rarely ever uses his safe word. Always comfortable with whatever you have in mind. But you never want to do anything to hurt him, You turn him around gently so that he is on his back and pull him into a tight hug.

 

"Oh my god, baby are you okay?" You say.

 

"I-I dont know.." he says.

 

"Shhh" You gently remove the hair strands from his sticky forehead. "It's okay. I got you. You are fine. Just breathe." You try to calm him down. He sobs silently as you praise him telling him that he is such a good boy and you are so lucky to have him. He calms down a bit after you reassure him.

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

"I-I didn't like it when, when you said I wasn't good enough for you.. And that you'd rather be with someone else..."

 

"Oh baby.." You kiss him softly. "You never have to worry about that. You are the only one I want. Even if you disobey me. Specially if you disobey me, because it gets me all hot and bothered." Yeosang chuckles.

 

"You promise?" he says softly. And you hate how insecure he looks.

 

"Of course baby. You are mine, understand? And I am yours. All those things that I said, they were part of a scene. I never meant those things. You know how I feel about you right? I love you so so much."

 

"I know. I love you too. I am sorry for being so emotional about it."

 

"Don't worry about it baby. I am so proud of you for using your safe word. We will make sure to avoid things like that in future. And if there is anything that makes you even a little bit uncomfortable, you let me know. Okay? I Don't wanna hurt my precious baby boy. "

 

" I promise I'll tell you when I feel uncomfortable. "

 

"That's a good boy. Now come on, lets get you cleaned up okay. "

 

You take him to the bathroom and get him under the shower. You wash his hair gently making and even make sure to use his favorite conditioner. You wash him gently all while placing soft kisses here and there and reminding him of how much you love him and how lucky you are to be with him.

 

After you are done, you wrap him up in soft towels and dry him. When he is settled on his bed you take the lotion from the dresser and apply it on all the little bruises on his ass from all the spankings. Yeosang sighs quietly.

 

"You okay baby?"

 

"Yes. I feel good."

 

You smile. You gently pull him into your embrace and trace light patterns on his shoulder. The room is quiet except for the soft breathing sounds.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me." he says as he looks up to you cutely.

 

"Of course Baby boy. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr for putting this idea into my head. And for the record, I would never consider Wooyoung as a sub just saying..


End file.
